


i am desperate if nothing else

by TylahJayne



Series: rebirth of the soul [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Thomas is gay, also lonely, he has bad coping methods cut him some slack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylahJayne/pseuds/TylahJayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it seemed like for that split second, the aching in your chest had disappeared, only to return as he slipped through your fingers once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am desperate if nothing else

**Author's Note:**

> title from sleeping at lasts 'Mercury'

"pardon me, but are you thomas jefferon sir?"

"depends who's asking"

"just an old… friend"

your name is thomas jefferson and you are a reincarnation.

this is a fact that you could never escape.

your memories returned in a history class, when you were younger.

you can never really remember all the details, but you remembered telling the teacher they were wrong about some stupid fact, and suddenly you had a second set of memories that weren't distinctly yours.

ever since then, you'd been on the look out, certain names and phrases stuck out in your life.

you'd find yourself looking to your side for someone who wasn't there, or talking to yourself when you'd been certain someone was with you. over the years, the pieces slipped into place, names connected to the faces in your memory, and everything sort of come together. though you never quite did get over the habit of looking for someone who wasn't there or talking to yourself.

through high school you'd never had too many friends. you were prone to loud outbursts, arguing with everyone and anyone you could. it never seemed to fill the empty places in your life.

there was always just one more thing you needed to you, you craved attention and you got it however you could. you got into fights, picking them with anyone who would indulge you.

you'd met him during your second last year of high school. he didn't go by his old name, and his new one was completely different, but something about how he held himself seemed extremely familiar. so you'd approached him.

he had been james madison. your closest friend in your past life. over the years the pair of you grew close. closer than you'd ever been with anyone in your short time i'm your life.

however. the fighting didn't stop, there was still holes in your life. you pushed on, and ignored the lingering feeling. you'd talk to james about it before, and he'd confessed to feeling it too.

both of you graduated high school, you moved towns for college. you had both been drawn to new york, which was entirely understandable.

it hadn't taken long for either of you to run into someone, familiar faces seemed to always dance on the edge of your vision, just waiting to be discovered.

you'd swear on your life that you'd run into alexander hamilton one day, and others said that they had too. it seemed like for that split second, the aching in your chest had disappeared, only to return as he slipped through your fingers once again.

it seemed like you'd gotten your second chance though, as the very man stood in front of you, anxious and waiting your response.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I like this one


End file.
